


It's all my fault

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Lost Love, POV Female Character, Prisoner of War, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: After James was taken prisoner during Civil War, he was taken to a highly guarded secret facility. Of course, Natasha had no trouble finding it.





	It's all my fault

I sat by your bedside for what seemed like days, but were mere hours. The guards were 'unaware' I was there. They had your room on lockdown and you heavily sedated. Steve told me the conversation he had with you before they dragged your ass in, was like "talking to the old Buck". Is it true? Were you able to break from your programming? I know my "Father". You're not safe. Once they find out your where abouts, they won't stop to get their "weapon" back. You were his Best afterall. My hand slowly slips under yours as you lay still on the bed. The monitors showing a slowed heart rate "I wish you could hear me James." I close my eyes a moment. Lowering my head down as my hair drapes over my face "It's all my fault." thinking back to when I defied my "Father" Raising my head and fixing my eyes on your sleeping face. My thoughts staying silent in my head. I should have just listened to him. Love is for children. Then maybe...Just maybe, you wouldn't have lost so much. I give your hand a little squeeze before I stand up to leave. Just before I leave your room, I look back at you once more. Whispering under my breath "I love you, James Buchanan Barnes." turning away and walking out of your room. The guards at your door still passed out on the floor from my Widows Kiss. Easy getaway. If I had stayed one more minute, I would have heard the monitors perk up for a moment as your heart rate increased. Mumbling my name "Natalia" before the machines inject you with more sedative to put you back under once again.


End file.
